Madness
by EatSleepHetalia
Summary: A mysterious girl in black breaks into the world summit room leaving a strange blood red dust in the air. Soon after the meeting, the nations start turning aginst each other, killing, while in states of insanity. Who was the girl? What was the dust?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Long time no see (like 3 years...) So I've decided to edit one of my old stories because when I looked back on it I couldn't take my bad writing skills...TT^TT**

**(*slams head repeatedly on wall*)**

**So here it is! Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, only the girl in black.**

Prologue

Swift and silent as a shadow, she sneaked into the World Summit room. The locks were no hindrance at all.

The nations of the world, all of them, were to gather here tomorrow morning - perfect timing.

Out of her pocket she pulled a small seemingly insignificant pouch, the type with draw strings. The girl opened the top and flung the contents into the room. The blood red contents shimmered for several seconds and gradually dissolved into the air.

She took a deep breath. The corners of her mouth curved upwards.

There was no odor but she could taste it: the taste of madness.

like a specter, she slipped out of the darkened room once again, the lock on the door clicking into place as she left, as if it was never opened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So sorry for those who only got the prologue, I wasn't done at the time but now I am. I skipped the world summit because everyone knows what happens there. This story will be introduced in a series of almost "short stories" of the madness effecting different countries and pairings. My first shot at something more serious and depressing/freaky/creepy so bare with me…if it doesn't make sense please tell me…DX**

**Disclaimers: Same**

**Onward!**

Feet pounded on the dirt. The trees looked like ensnarling hands. Not seeing the ditch, he stumbled but quickly regained his balance. No, China told himself, he HAD to keep running, to go further! A rustling was heard behind him.

"No…must keep …going…" China panted while leaning against a long-dead tree. Out of the brush jumped a shadowy figure in black, in his hands was a gleaming katana. The eyes were wide, crimson, as if hypnotized.

China kept crashing through the forest while thinking to himself, _Why, Japan? Why are you trying to kill me? What madness has taken over you?_

A root made him trip. As Japan swung, China rolled to dodge the wicked edge.

"Japan! Listen! Augh! " China yelled while dodging another slice. "Why are you doing this? WHY!" This time, China's reflexes were to slow and the weapon found its mark. Blood splattered onto the dirt ground. China gasped at the pain.

"You leave me no choice…" whispered China. He unsheathed the dual blades that were strapped onto his back. Swiftly, Japan charged towards China who raised his own weapons to defect the incoming attack. The sound of clashing iron resonated out. China jumped up with an overhead attack but the ninja vanished from sight.

"What?' China looked around tensely. Suddenly, pain exploded in his back as the katana drew blood long and deep. His blades dropped from his hands.

'Why...why…?" China whispered as he fell. He couldn't move; his body with numb from all the pain as the wound burned as if it was drenched in liquid fire. Slowly, the Japanese came closer and raised his weapon for the final strike. China closed his eyes. _This is it…this is where I fall after 5000 years…_

The blow never reached him as something else had blocked it. China cracked his eyes open weakly. Taiwan and Hong Kong stood over him fending the attack with twin spears as Korea walked out from the bushes behind Japan.

"Enough, Japan! Come back to your senses!" yelled Taiwan.

Slowly the crimson red melted away into the regular and proper black. He stood there in shock, staring at the bloody nation lying in front of him.

"No…no…What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Japan screamed to the sky sending all crows flocking. Then he dropped to his knees. Tears fell freely from his cheeks.

Taiwan and Hong Kong lowered their weapons, the threat was now over, or they thought it was.

"Common, we need to get China medical aid right now." Hong Kong walked over and swiftlt bound up the wounds with strips of cloth. Taiwan helped China onto Hong Kong's back. All the while, Japan kneeled in shock, staring at the scene he created. Korea walked over to Japan and offered a hand.

"Let's go" was all Korea said to Japan. Japan accepted and hoisted himself up. The Asian countries walked in single file out the forest with Hong Kong with China and Taiwan at the front and Japan last, trudging. Suddenly, Japan jolted to a stop, trembling all over.

"Japan?" Taiwan turned back to look at him for Japan had started laughing like a lunatic. His eyes were once again maroon and wide, his mouth bent into an unnatural cruel smile. He whipped out his katana and placed it at Korea's throat while giggling uncontrollable the entire time.

"He-elp…" Korea choked for he was held in a dead lock with his head forced back and the vulnerable flesh of his throat showing. As the katana drew closer, Taiwan strode up to Japan with visible anger and slapped him in the face.

All of the nations froze. Time seemed to slow down.

"Shame! SHAME! Japan! Can't you control yourself? Once is more than enough! Can't you try to fight the madness? Humph." Taiwan scolded him then turned away. Japan was left in the road as his eyes came back to the black they always were and the rest of the group continued on. He looked up to the sky in wonder. What had made him do all these insane things? It was the day after the world summit meeting…

Unknowingly the girl in black was a tree, concealed by the shadows. She sighed.

"Aww…that's it?" she said to herself. She turned to look back into the woods and shouted, "Ah, the next show will be better…_**Dear Reader!**_" She laughed manically which echoed on and on and on…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hiya! EatSleep here! This is the 2****nd**** chapter out and I think this story is actually going somewhere! Sorry to those who read the Hetaoni Sequel (or before known as Wishes and Dreams) I kinda ditched that cause I got stuck in a writer's block…**

**Disclaimers: I wish I did but I don't known Hetalia…TT^TT**

**Onwards!**

**PS. PLEAZE R&R…pretty please?**

"Hungary? Hungary?" called Austria looking into Hungary's room. "Where are you?"

"Here, behind you!" a sweet voice rang.

"Ah, there you are-What are you doing?" Austria yelled for Hungary held a butcher's knife at his throat.

"Austria –san…I wonder what blood tastes like…don't you ever wonder too?" Hungary giggled while playing with the knife. Austria shoved her away. Instead of the usual emeralds, her eyes were maroon red.

"Oh why, Austria-san? Don't you like me?" Hungary asked in an innocent tone. Austria backed up to the door in horror. He twisted the knob, it was locked.

"What's wrong? Why don't we celebrate our anniversary this year with pools of blood? Hee hee!" Hungary started giggling uncontrollably. "Come with me darling! Come!" She advanced closer to Austria who desperately tried the door again but with no further luck.

"No…you're no Hungary… WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Austria. For a split second, she hesitated which allowed Austria the time to escape. Taking his chance, he bolted out the room and downstairs to the front door.

"Oh Austria darling, where did you go~?' her melodic voice sang. Austria wrestled the front door open to find himself face-to-face with Prussia.

"Hey what's with the unawsomeness? A friend comes to visit and all you can do is try to push outside? Got an answer for that?" Prussia mocked.

"Shut up. Just run." Austria hissed. Prussia's eyes doubled when he saw the state of insanity that Hungary was caught in as she came down the stairs.

"Mmhmm...I see" and Prussia sprinted along with Austria out the house. "I never knew you could run." Austria only shot daggers at Prussia but then he suddenly disappeared. Hungary had caught onto his over flowy dark blue coat.

"Oh, shit," Prussia murmured to himself as he ran back to stop her from performing the final move. After flinging Austria behind him, he did the only thing he could think of; he slugged her in the jaw. Flying back, Hungary landed on her back but got right up again.

"Fool! You're getting in my way!" she shrieked now aiming her knife towards Prussia.

"OH FUCK! Now she's trying to kill ME?" Prussia cried while dodging attacks. Grabbing onto her arm, the one with the knife, he forced the blade out of her grasp. When he was about to throw it far away, Hungary grabbed onto his arm and thrust the knife into his stomach. Prussia froze, falling down to his knees, blood oozing out his lips. Hungary let him fall, glaring coldly down at the former-nation.

"Fool…you're not a true nation anymore and you know what that means, yes?" she muttered pulling the knife out and letting the wound flow free. However, the second she touched the knife, she froze, dropping the knife, she stood there, staring at her hand. An ear piercing scream left her lips, as the madness was expelled from her consciousness.

"H-Hungary?" Prussia weakly grinned, "Welcome back…" his voice cracked.

"Prussia…don't die…Please!" whispered Hungary, 'I'm so sorry."

"Come on...Kesesesese...I'm not gonna…" and Prussia became quiet as he blacked out, on the verge of death. Austria walked over with his jacket which he tried to stanch the bleeding with. Then he checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive though his heart is fluttering," Austria stated a little too calmly. Not expecting it, Hungary slapped him in the face. His expression twisted into anger but immediately relaxed into pity.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? When I…I…" the words died in her mouth as she broke into sobs.

"Hungary, you can take out your anger on me all you want but still, we really have to hurry and get him to an ER room!" Austria's voice was tense.

Hungary didn't answer but walked over to lift Prussia up and carry him inside while Austria used his cell phone to call 9-1-1.

"I'm so sorry Prussia…Gilbert…" she whispered into his ear and using his true, human name.

Unbeknownst to any of them, on the roof of the mansion was the girl in black. She giggled.

"Blood, blood everywhere, the result of madness is never fair~" she sang. Facing up towards the sky, she called, "Isn't this so much fun? Still this is only the appetizer, my dear audiences!" Her slit-pupiled golden eyes glinted in the sun.

Austria looked up, he thought he caught a glimpse of a girl on the roof but when he blinked all there was on the roof was a black cat, a black cat that had golden eyes…


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people! EatSleepHetalia here! Sorry about not updating sooner but with stupid cello practice and prep school I haven't found time to type…. Also add in that I don't have my own computer or laptop (though I want one) and that my parents set this parental control thing so I can't get on unless they log me in…grr…but... I found this super old (12 years to be exact) PC that was in the garage! So set it up in a room with a spare monitor. Though it doesn't have internet connections (which sucks like hell…) I am able to type stuff up and watch DVD's on it! AND CAUSE ITS SOSOSOSO OLD….IT DOESN'T AND WON'T EVER HAVE PARENTAL CONTROLS! Yeah...I'll stop blabbing now…ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimers: Seriously? Do I even need to type this?**

Chapter 3

"Fratello! Fratello!" Veneziano called out from the kitchen. "Ve~ Pasta's ready!"

"Finally! I am so fucking hungry!" Romano grumbled from his room. He came downstairs and pulled up a chair.

"Ve~!" Veneziano sang while carrying two absurdly large portions of pasta and set them on the table. Something shiny glinted in one. Romano blinked; whatever that was in his plate was gone. _Must have been my fucking imagination…_

He picked up his fork and started to dig in. Italy stared cheerfully at his older brother who was devouring the pasta before he started just as hungrily on his own. After a few minutes of focused chewing, Romano suddenly gagged. His eyes doubled in size as he quickly spat out the bite. In the mashed up contents was something shiny.

Veneziano stared, worried and confused, at his brother. However there seemed to be another emotion mixed in as well.

Romano poked at the contents uncovering the metallic object and then picked out the large sewing needle.

"V-Veneziano…" he stuttered dumbstruck while staring at his brother who was across from him.

"Aww…Fratello didn't like the special ingredient that I put into his meal? Oh well…" and then he opened his normally closed eyes. They were maroon with slit-eyed pupils. He pouted, "I'll just have to use plan B then." He pulled out one of the white flags he always carried with him though for this one, the cloth tied to a dinner knife.

"S-Stay back you- you bitch! " Romano yelled as he tripped and fell on his ass while trying to escape his madness-ridden brother who was advancing with a knife. He continued to scoot backwards until his back hit the wall. Veneziano raised the knife, preparing to strike while giggling insanity, Romano rolled to dodge the attack He ended up with only a slight scratch on the cheek.

He scrambled up and ran out the door with his brother on his heels. _Chigi! What did I do to deserve this? I curse a lot but-but…_Romano shook his head, Brother or not, the person behind him was trying to kill him. He squinted, it was raining and the darkness of the night didn't help. He couldn't see where he was going until he faintly spotted the large mansion that had tomato plants all around. His instincts had taken him to Spain.

"Spain! Open up! Fucking open up!" banging on the door, he glanced back, his brother, no; the mad man was getting dangerously close. He banged on the door again, "please…" he meekly added. Veneziano was right in front of him now with the knife ready to stab. Romano backed until his back was flat against the door. He closed his eyes right when the knife came flying to enter his heart, and he fell backwards resulting the knife carving itself into the door.

Romano looked up; Spain had yanked the door open and pulled him in at the last second, sparing his life. He blinked trying to calm the tsunami of tears that were threatening to overwhelm his eyes.

"There there, my little tomato. You'll be all safe with boss, okay~?" Spain murmured into Romano's ear while cuddling and rocking him back and forth.

"Ba-Bastard…" Romano mumbled half-heartedly.

"Tell me, what was going on?" Spain asked.

"Veneziano…" Romano forced out while biting his bottom lip and trying to control the tears, "He's trying to kill me."

Spain stopped and stared at the younger boy that was in his arms.

"What? Wait, WHAT?" Spain yelled, shocked.

"I know OK! First it was needle in my dinner then it was chasing me with a knife."

"But he's usually so gentle and kind…"

"I KNOW!" Romano yelled escaping Spain's arms, "His eyes were maroon...and he was laughing manically."

"That's the madness…" Spain stated.

"What?"

"Hungary got it too…"

Just then a huge banging came at the door and then the door crashed down.

"Veneziano…" Spain breathed.

"Oh Fratello, that was so mean of you to leave me outside standing alone in the rain! Big Brother Spain! How could you?" Veneziano pouted with his lower lip trembling.

"Veneziano…I didn't…" then Spain caught himself stepping forward and instantly went back, backing both him and Romano to a wall with the younger shielded behind him. "No! Stay back!" he yelled whipping out the rapier that was always strapped onto his side.

"Since you seem to hate me, I'LL JUST GET RID OF YOU!" he yelled jumping forward with inhumane speed. Spain tallied his attack and threw him off. He grit his teeth. When did the Italian get so strong?

Using the chance, Romano slipped out from behind Spain and ran to the door. _Hurry…_Spain mouthed. There was only one person who could stop Veneziano…no matter how he much he wanted to deny it; he would have to go find that one person.

_Was it right or left? Dammit! _He screamed at himself while looking both directions at the fork. He ran down the right one. After a while, He reached the house he needed and sighed with relief

"Potato bastard! Open up!" Romano banged. There was no answer. "Open up! Oh! CHIGI!" he dragged his hands down the door, the rain mixing with the tears that were running down his face.

When the door opened, he never thought that a German disrupted of sleep would seem like an angel.

"Eh? Vut you want?"

Romano did not answer but just grabbed Germany's arm and pulled him into the night, towards Spain's house. Once they stumbled in huffing, and soaked, Veneziano's attention turned from the backed-up-to-a-wall-and-kneeling Spaniard to the returning Italian and the German.

"Vat is going on?" Germany looked back at Romano.

"Do something Potato-bastardo! You're the only one who can stop him!" The tears were still hidden by the rain.

Veneziano stepped towards Germany.

"Germany! He's stronger than he usually is!" Spain yelled.

"Hmm- MMPH." Germany doubled over from being kicked in the stomach.

"Fool…As if you can stop me" Italy murmured as he raised the knife ready to strike. Germany grabbed the arm and yanked the knife out. Italy smirked, "Haven't you learned any better? I'll always have MORE!" and he whipped out a second flag, just as of demolish make and stabbed his ally in the stomach. Deeper, deeper, the knife went. The blood trickled down the wound.

Spain and Romano were of at the side, shock in their eyes as time seemed to slow down and Germany collapsed onto the floor, his life's water staining the clean white tiles red. Italy aimed a kick at the body down at his feet and started to cackle throwing his laughs up to the sky.

Unknowing to all, there was a girl that was watching from outside the window, laughing just as loud…over the pounding of the rain…

"Ah~ you poor lambs…can't you tell that the madness gets stronger over time? Japan was first and so his was easy to fight, but now at its third victim, the madness is close to impossible to overcome! Good-bye Germany, I'll like to see if you'll last till tomorrow…Wouldn't _**you**_?"

Italy walked out of the house, the blade glistening with the liquid that was coated, giggling…giggling…

**A/N: Anyone can tell where the needle in the food idea came from? PM or Review with the answer! R&R pweaze?**


	5. Chapter 4: World Meeting

**Sorry about the depressing-ness…I'll resist killing any characters…**

**Disclaimers: Blah blah…**

Chapter 4: World Meeting

"Everyone here?" the voice rang out over the meeting hall. Even though the voice was cheerful, the room had a depressing feel to it.

"No, Germany, China, Hungary, Prussia, and Italy Veneziano aren't here." England sighed. America became serious which was something very unlike him.

"Madness?" he asked. All those who were in the room nodded.

"Currently, Germany, Prussia, and China are under medical care, Hungary refuses to leave Prussia's side, and Northern Italy is missing." England reported.

The room grew silent. Suddenly, a young boy rushed into the room.

"Sir," he began with a bow.

"WHAT?" England snapped, "As a server, you shouldn't barge into the meeting like that!"

"It's an emergency, there is a young man at the front entrance asking to come in." he replied still in the low bow.

'Tell him to go. We're busy."

"Yes," and he left.

Silence settled back into the room until a large bang sounded and shouting could be heard.

"NO! Please! Let me in! I'm Italy! I'm a nation...NO, NO, NO! I am not lying!"

"Fratello?" Romano started to the double doors that were the exit of the room. Spain grabbed onto his sleeve. "Romano, you don't know if the madness is still present."

"I-I guess your…" and then the doors flew open to reveal a panting Italy and several servers chasing him.

Spain pointed his rapier at Italy's throat.

Italy froze, tears welling up in his eyes. His uniform was tattered and ripped and his hair was matted due to mud and sweat.

"I'd understand if you don't trust me," he started, "after all, what I did two days ago will probably never be forgiven."

Spain lowered his sword and lifted Italy's chin up.

"We'll forgive you; the madness had infected you. There was nothing you could've done."

"Oh yes! The madness had you taken all right!" a voice echoed out through the entire room.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Show yourself! The hero will defeat you!"

"Be quiet! All of you!" England shouted, taking over the job that Germany usually carries. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"But if I do that, the game will be over too quickly! We barely had any fun yet!" the same feminine but malicious voice called.

"What type of game involves killing people?" Spain yelled.

"This one." Most of the nations face-palmed at this statement. "Anyways, you have an audience to your misery! Many are reading this thinking its just a story! Oh how wrong they are!"

"Audience…" England murmured, thinking to himself. Suddenly something clicked and his eyes doubled. "Y-You did that? You implanted this into someone of a different world's mind and made her publish and spread it? B-But that's against all laws of magic!"

"Who said I follow laws? I'm not a human anyways!"

"Not human?" Austria inquired and idea forming in his head.

"Ah, I said too much already. Good-bye, maybe speak with you again. Why don't you ask Italy for his story? Maybe that'll help. And have fun England, trying to undo the spell that I cast across dimensions!" the cackling filled the room and gradually grew softer. Italy whimpered.

"So, Italy, what's your story?" America asked bluntly.

In the corner, unnoticed, sat a cat, a black cat that seemed to be grinning. And it looks you in the eye. Is that even possible?

**A/N : YAH! Suspense! XD**

**Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 5

**HYah! Chapter 5! I need a huge favor from you people who read this mutilated story. Should I kill off any character? If I do, should make them come back to life? Do I sound utterly sadistic? Reply please! I really need to know!**

**Disclaimers are still the same though if I win the lottery jackpot, I would buy Hetalia.**

Chapter 5

"So Italy, what's your story?" America asked bluntly.

"When I went insane, I lost all control over my body…it was scary…" he started the tears threatening to tip. "I could only watch from inside my mind, it was almost like I was being possessed."

"By the girl?" England asked. Italy nodded.

"Next thing I knew was that I was trying to kill Fratello with a needle in his pasta. After he ran, I chased him with a knife to Spain's house. They shut the door on me but somehow my strength had increased and I broke the door down."

"My door…" Spain moaned.

"I fought Spain and Romano ran off. When he came back, he had Ger-Germany with him. A-and I st-stu-stuck a knife in him…" Italy forced the last words out.

"What happened after that?" England asked.

"I walked away, laughing. Then the girl came up to me and…" Italy suddenly cocked his head to the side. "I can't remember! It feels that there's something important but I don't know what it is!" Italy broke down and the tears started flowing.

"I'm taking him home." Romano stated and led his brother out. The whole meeting room was silent.

"That didn't do much did it? It seems that Italy was so shocked that he suffered from amnesia." Russia said smiling creepily.

"Umm…I think I know something." Austria started.

"What?" England asked eagerly.

"I don't think it's a girl at all, I think she's actually a cat." Austria flushed pink.

All countries stared.

"A CAT?" America yelled. "How can a cat drive us insane? Ahaha!"

England smacked him on the head. "Read the atmosphere for once you git! I'm sorry, please go on."

"Congratulations Austria! You got close but still not completely correct yet!" the girls voice rang out. The black cat walked out of the shadows.

"A-A CAT!" America screamed.

Greece suddenly woke up. "Here kitty kitty…" he mumbled, holding his hand out to the cat which had no reaction. It curled up on the meeting table and started licking its paw.

"So we could kill you here and now." America said pulling out his gun.

"Ah~ but if you do, you'll never know why I set madness on you nations. Or the only true cure to madness. Anyways you can try killing me but as a cat I have 9 lives."

"Why? Cure?" England questioned. "Poppycock! All we know is that you're trying to kill us!"

"I'll tell you if you wish. But you must pay me."

"State you payment, we'll see." Said England.

"Some fish and a saucer of milk." A dry wind seemed to whip through the room.

"That's…it?" Belgium asked skeptically.

The cat just purred and continued licking itself. "I'm a cat, what do you expect? Though next time, it'll be some human flesh and a saucer of blood."

The countries shivered.

England snapped his fingers, calling in a server, "Bring a plate of fish and a saucer of milk."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah~ Fish! Nevertheless, that'll have to wait. I will narrate my story first. You see, what Italy has forgotten is the reason I told him about my want to drive you nations mad."

"You told ITALY?" Spain yelled.

"Well, he was the only one I could speak to!" She/it started munching on the fish.

"So what is the reason?" asked England.

"I want you nations to have a sense of unity.'

"Unity? Hell yeah that killing us will lead to unity!" America scoffed.

"Well, if you nations don't start somewhat working together and actually solving problems, the madness will only continue. You see, the cure is for you to realize that problems should never be solved by one person alone. You have each other for support why not rely on them?" the cat licked its lips. "So work together or die one by one? It's your choice." With a fluid motion she leaped from the desk. "I'm not that evil and to tell the truth" she mumbled this last part, "This is my last life and this is my final wish. I shall soon die in several months."

Then she vanished.

"Unity huh, maybe we can handle that…" America mumbled to himself.

"Da! If everyone becomes one with me we'll all be unified da?"

The rest of the nations were silent.

Slowly, England started. "No, there is no way for us to work together. We're nations, not humans. We go our own ways and rely on no one." With that, the meeting was dismissed, each in deep contemplation.

Outside, the girl turned sadly towards the building. "Unity or die. Why don't they get it? This idea of unity will be needed soon…very soon…" She sighed and turned towards the sky. "What do you think of me now?"

**A/N: OMG! A TWIST! Please review and tell me if its cheesy or something. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ Have fun! I'm gonna kill a character…and maybe bring them back…**

Chapter 6

"Fratello…" whimpered Italy.

There was no response from Romano who was driving the car.

"Fratello…"Italy tried again.

"WHAT?" he yelled, irritated.

"Countries can't die right?"

Romano glanced back. "What type of question is that? No we can't die! That's common sense!"

"But…"

"The madness is just affecting you so shut up."

Italy went silent for several minutes. "Fratello…"

"WHAT NOW?"

"Can we go visit Germany?"

"No."

"But….I owe him an apology."

Romano glanced at his brother from the front mirror and was met with huge watery, puppy eyes. He sighed.

"Fine but I don't get why you like that potato bastard."

"Grazie," Italy mumbled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Patient from room number 301 is in a critical condition! Repeat room 301!" the white clad nurse called through the loudspeaker of the hospital.

White dressed doctors rushed to the room.

"What is the condition?"

"The monitor is showing that his heartbeats are becoming weaker and his breathing unstable."

"The name of the patient?"

"Ludwig."

Just then, Italy crashed into the room.

"Ve~ what's wrong?" he looked around spotting the attendants who were surrounding his friend. "What's happening with Germany?" he yelled desperately.

"Please move aside, instant care is needed to secure his survival." A doctor calmly stated.

"B-but…PLEASE! Let me see Ger-no, Ludwig!"

"Please take him out." Was the only reply.

Romano nodded and grabbed Italy's sleeve, pulling him out.

"Fratello! Let me go!"

"The doctor said OUT! He told us to go out!' Romano yelled dragging his flailing brother out of the room. As they reached the door, a loud monotone replaced the beeping heart monitor and the attendants straightened up.

"Germany?" Italy whispered, not believing the scene that was unfolding in front of him and forgetting to use the cover up human name for Germany. "GERAMNY!" he wailed.

"Please sir calm down!" one of the nurses rushed over as Italy broke through his brother's hold, rushing towards his now expired friend.

"Germany! Germany! I'll do anything! This isn't real right? RIGHT? You're just pretending! You're just trying to trick me! From now on, I promise I'll never skip out of training! I'll run 10, no, 20! 30! Infinity! Just wake-" with that Italy fainted from the shock…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Italy's POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Italy…_

I heard my name chanted by someone. I reached out into the blackness.

"Who, What are you?"

_Italy…_ a girl dressed in black appeared in front of me. Strangely, she was visible even in the darkness.

"Ve~ Are you a ghost?" my voice trembled as a talked.

She shook her head. _No…But listen to me, the madness can only be cured with the realization of unity between all you nations. Help them achieve that goal. If not, more will die._

The scene of Germany's dead body and the white doctors all around him rushed into my mind and I collapsed.

"Germany…" I mumbled, tears falling freely and glittering in the dank blackness.

The girl walked up to me and wiped my tear.

_He's not gone._

I looked up.

_You can still save him. _At this point, she started fading away. _To help achieve this goal, remember your human names._

"Our human names? Ve~? The ones we use in public?" She nodded.

_You people are the persona of the various nations but always remember…you people are also humans. Remember, always remember…_Then she fully disappeared. I kneeled there in the darkness for a while more before I felt my eyes closing and I drifting off to sleep…


	8. Chapter 7

**Yeah! Longest Fic I've ever written! Here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: there is a reason this is called a FAN fiction!**

Chapter 7

England walked out of the huge meeting building towards his car while thinking to himself. _How did she do that? What is she? What does the future hold? Should we develop unity? _He shook his head as if shaking the thoughts out of his head. No, they were Nations not humans. They're not meant to work together. A weak memory suddenly drifted into his mind. It was blurry and unclear and it felt old, very old…

~_He was young, probably only 6 years old. His parents surrounded him, though their faces were unclear and not visible. He was laughing while being tickled and rolling on a rug. "It's time for dinner, Arthur!" The mother called out. ~_

England frowned, as long as he recalled, the youngest he has been ever as a nation was 11. In addition, he never had parents, since that was an impossible thought. The nation gave birth to him. He wasn't even _human_! However, the memory wasn't over yet.

~_One morning he woke up in with a burning pain in his chest. An unrelenting impulse kept whispering to him _"Run! Run now! This is not where you belong!"_ And he ran. He ran into the surrounding forest until his feet took him to a strange metal door that was just standing there. There was no house or building around it. Once again the voice in his head spoke out, "_Go in! Go in! To where you belong!"_ Thus, he followed and stepped through the door. He fell into deep darkness though strangely he wasn't afraid. Histories of people and a place he have never been before flashed in front of his eyes. The voice once again spoke to him. _"This is you. Your name is from now on England." ~

England opened his eyes to find out that he had passed out on the parking lot. He stood up. What was that? He shook his head. Must be the madness' doing. He should forget about it. Then he entered his car, turned on the engine, and drove away, not noticing the girl that stood in the parking space he just left. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

England tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable though unable to. The day's events kept rolling around his brain stealing away his much-needed rest. Finally, at about 3 am, he started to drift off to the dream realm. Unfortunately, another long lost memory floated into his brain.

~_He woke up in the woods with his age increased to 11. Though there was nothing there, he felt safe and he felt he belonged. No, he was the land. Standing up, he wandered aimlessly around until he met a strange creature that had a single horn. In his mind, the voice spoke…_Unicorn, it's called a unicorn and it is your friend." _He reached out and petted it. ~_

"England…" a voice whispered.

"Nrg…" he groaned.

"Iggy? Iiiiiiggggggyyyyyyy? Answer me!" the voice whispered gaining volume.

England shoved his pillow over his head to block out the obnoxious noise.

"Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Igg-"

"WHAT?" England sat up and shouted to see himself face-to-face with the barrel of a shotgun that was being wielded by Sealand.

"Good morning Brother. How did you like your wake-up call?"

England glanced over at the eyes of the tiny fort; they were red, blood red. Slowly, so the mad-ridden fort will not notice, he pulled out his spell book that was always hidden under his pillow.

"Oh, don't do that." England jumped and froze. "I can tell that you are reaching for your spell book that is under the pillow."

"So? What do you want Shadow-Cat-Girl?"

The Not-Sealand laughed. "I just want to have a little chat with you."

"Then what's the gun for?"

The possessed Sealand looked down at his gun and faked surprise. "Ah~ If it makes you uncomfortable then I'll lower it." In saying so, he flung it behind him and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Fine. What do you want to ask?"

"Have you had any new memories these days?" England tensed. How did she know about those? "Hmm…by the look on your face, I would say yes."

"So?"

"Don't you wonder what they are?"

England stared at the girl. How did she _know_ so much?

"So…what are they?" he swallowed his pride and asked.

"Memories." She/He/It stated quite plainly.

"I know that but how can they be real? Poppycock! I'm a nation! Not a human!"

She sighed. "That's the problem. You people are still _humans_ in some ways."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not possible."

"Completely true."

"Prove it."

"I will."

"How?'

"Just answer my questions. What is your name?"

"England or more formally known as The United Kingdoms of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Real name."

England frowned. "That is my real name."

"No it isn't. THINK! Who were you before you became a country?"

Almost as if subconsciously, his voice spoke on his own. "Arthur…Arthur Kirkland…" he blushed, "But that's just the human name I go under."

"No, it's your real name. Try to remember. Those memories have to be in there somewhere."

England closed his eyes and concentrated, racing through the racks of memories that his mind held until he came across a certain one. The recollection filled his senses.

~ _He was in the woods for the first time, and he was utterly confused. His name was Arthur Kirkland but a tugging in his gut kept informing him that his name was England. He slowly gave in to the new title though he never forgot his old name. It was buried, buried deep along with all of the other memories of when he had been human, but still present nevertheless. He cocked his head. Was he human?_ "No," _the little voice said. He was a persona of a COUNTRY and he couldn't die. How could he be human with those traits? Another voice fluttered in his mind though. He would always be human in some aspects just as he looked like one and acted like one. ~_

England opened his eyes snapping off the road-down-memory-lane

"I'm-I'm human…," he breathed.

The Girl who was possessing Sealand smiled.

"I told you."

"How?" England asked. This whole business of humans, nations, memories, and madness was getting him extremely confused.

"You, and all the others, were originally from another world much like this one. There, you have been born as humans. Somehow, the God of this world just happened to want personified nations. Thus, you people were transported over and filled in as the nations. However, you started out all as humans."

"That means…the girl you cast the inter-dimensional spell on…"

"Yes, she was from your original world. In that world, you are represented as fictional characters in a 'manga' supposedly created by Hidekaz Himaruya."

"Yes and…"

"That is your last connecting tie to your original world."

"How do you know so much?"

The girl in Sealand's body winked. "Secret! However, I'll tell you that my time left in this world is short. I purposefully had chosen the form of a cat in order to extend through 9 lives though they have now run out."

"Oh." England cast his eyes downwards onto his blanket. The new information was overflowing in his head. He looked up again. "Then why did you use the madness?"

"Ah~ that question was bound to come up sooner or later." She smiled wryly. "It's because 1) it helps you realize you care about someone which starts triggering other emotions which lead to the memories flooding back and 2) it makes you nations mortal."

"WHAT?" England yelped.

She/He nodded. "Any of you are prone to death in this state. Until I release the hold of madness over you, you can easily die any of the ways a human could."

"Then…"

"Yes…apparently, one of you has already gone on."

England stared, dumbfounded. "Who?" he asked stupidly.

"Potato."

"Germany?"

She nodded. Then smiled. "Don't tell anyone but I will bring them back once you stupid dummy nations realize the truth about your identities and you capacities as humans. Good-bye." Then Sealand dozed off into the chair. England stared. Humans eh? Maybe they CAN handle that…

**A/N: And the truth is out. Still…Who IS that girl/cat thingy? Any guesses? Maybe where she came from? Review please! **


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is pure depressing-ness…sorry bout that…kill me later…**

**TO NOMAMESWEREAVALIABLE: Ummm…no, the girl is not Kira…**

**TO CANDOANYTHINGNOW: That's just mean of you…and here I thought you were a friend TT^TT (joking XD, your guess is actually quite close!)**

**AAAANNNDDD TO EJO97: Here I present *drum roll* the NORDICS! I tried my best….I don't know the Nordics that well so…**

**Have fun! **

**I do not own Hetalia, how many more times do you people want to actually read this statement?**

Chapter 8

_Beep…Beep…beep…_

The steady beeping of the heart monitor informed the two that were in the room that their friends, no, more like family was still alive.

"Hey, Brother," Norway started.

"Huh? What?" Iceland asked.

"You know it seems as if a lesson is never learned until something is almost lost. I have always hated Denmark, or thought I did, but until now, where I see him on the verge of death, do I notice that I actually care about him."

This statement was met with silence as the two recounted the events that had led up to Finland, Sweden, and Denmark's residence in the ER rooms of the hospital.

~ Flashback~

"Norway! Norway! NORWAY!" a voice yelled as Norway heard his door get smashed open. In ran his younger brother.

"WHAT?" he demanded, irritated. His brother paused by the chair that Norway was sitting in, reading, to catch his breath. Finally when he had enough air, he blurted out.

"Quick! Please! Finland is trying to stop them in his house but Sweden and Denmark are...are…" Norway jolted up from his book.

"Madness?" he whispered.

Iceland nodded. Without any further ado, the two sprinted out of the house towards the said nation's home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Finland? FINLAND!" Norway shouted as he witnessed the Finnish man collapse as he yanked open the door. Inside, Sweden and Denmark were dueling with twin battle-axes.

"Fin! FIN! What happened?" Iceland repeated as he rushed over to hold the fallen nation. As he did so, Finland coughed, throwing up blood then smiled weakly, "I was unable to stop them and," here he coughed up more blood, "my ribs got smashed in by the handle of one of the axes."

"Norway! Call the ambulance! NOW!"

Nodding, the said persona of a nation pulled out his cell phone to dial the emergency number. As he called and waited to be picked up impatiently, he glanced over at the battling nations. Both have suffered many wounds, not all of them light, but still carrying on with devilish delight (A/N: whoa, I'm a poet!).

Finally the tone ended to the operator on the other end.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Ambulance, please, now! Hurry!" Norway shouted into the phone alternating his field of vision to injured Finland and trying-to-kill-each-other Sweden and Denmark. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking to himself, _How strong the power of madness. In addition each incident will get harder to pull out of than the earlier and since we're the 4__th__…_

"Sir, your address?" the phone operator inquired.

Norway broke out of his train of thoughts and swiftly answered the question. Turning towards, the Swedish and Dane, he caught the scene of the final blow, the two at the exact same moment slashing the other from hip to shoulder. Norway stood eyes-wide, disbelieving as both collapsed and lay still in a rapidly expanding puddle of blood, both Swede and Dane. Although being a nation, and a man, the sight of so much blood was too much to take and so he blacked-out.

Norway opened his eyes and turned towards his brother. The two said nothing. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, the Norwegian anthem suddenly came on.

"Brother…" Iceland scolded.

Norway blushed and pulled out his cell phone. Steeping outside, he answered the call.

"Hello? Norway speaking."

"Ah~ Norway, this is England.

"England? Why call? Did some type or another of magic go wrong?"

"Uh, no. But where are you right now?"

"The hospital." Norway spat out, detesting the word. He was met with a few seconds of quiet.

"I see, I'm sorry." England apologized.

"You still haven't answered the question, why call me?"

"Have you had any weird memories of a past that you don't remember?"

Norway frowned. "No, I haven't." He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Fine, but if they do come, make sure you remember them."

"…Why?"

"Because we're humans."

Those three words struck as hammer blows onto Norway's entire concept of his existence.

"B-but how?" he stuttered.

"Have you gotten he word yet? There is a world meeting tomorrow t held at Rome."

"Italy usually never hosts the meetings!"

"Apparently, he has decided to do so. I'll present everything tomorrow to everyone together."

"Yes, see you then."

The conversation disconnected as England hung up his phone. It was at this moment when an alarm in the hospital went off.

"Norway! Norway! Brother!" Iceland ran out of the room to where his brother was standing. Tears were visible on his cheeks.

"What now?" Norway asked hesitantly though he had the feeling he knew what was coming…

**A/N: Sorry about this sad excuse of a chapter. Please bear with me, I don't understand the Nordics as well as some of the others so if it's not exactly accurate please PM and Review me and I'll try my best to fix it. Ejo97, do not kill me! I'm begging you! I have such a long life left to live (I'm only 13). The cliffhanger sucks doesn't it? This is my first time trying to attempt one so…yeah…TT^TT**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPPIE 9! YEAH! MORE CHARATER DEATHS! I'M SADISTIC! CAPLOCKS ROCK! **

**TO NONAMESWEREAVALIABLE: Umm…no….the girl wears full black and can become a cat…how can she be an angel? Also, you totally underestimate me. You thought I would stop at only one dead? (*hint hint*)**

**To EJO97: Both were in madness and the twin battle axes were just something random I made up.**

**Onwards and I'll skip the disclaimers!**

Chapter 9: World Meeting 2

"What now?" Norway whispered hesitantly though he had the feeling he knew what was coming.

"Finland, Denmark, and Sweden! The heart rate monitors suddenly went into monotone and then the alarms went-"

By this time, Norway had already pushed past his brother and forced himself into the room full of nurses and doctors.

"Please…say their Okay, please answer me!" Norway tugged at one of the white-clad doctor's sleeve. Iceland stood by the doorway, silently letting the tears drip. This was also the first time he has witnessed his usually stoic brother crying, freely crying…

The doctor that Norway had demanded an answer from spoke calmly, "I'm sorry sir, very sorry, but there is nothing left for us to do."

With this, Norway dropped to his knees let out his sobs. Iceland walked to his brother, older brother and squat down next to him, not knowing what to do…

~ Next Day ~

"Roll call!" England's voice called out through the meeting hall replacing Germany's usual one.

"Umm…England-san, that's not necessary. I have a list here of all that are not present or...unable to attend." Japan commented meekly.

All nations were silent at the hesitant pause Japan had added between his words. Dead, he was avoiding that word, dead.

"Fine, read it off." England curtly commanded, though his voice sounded strained.

Japan cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "The ones not able to attend for...for _various_ reasons are China, Prussia, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, and" here, his voice dropped into a barely audible whisper. "Germany…"

The report was met with silence, the empty seats of those that are usually occupied sang like a mocking bird, taunting the ones alive, daring them to feel happiness again.

"Well, since roll has somewhat been taken care of, let us get on with the meeting. Italy? Since you are our host, would you like to speak first?"

Italy nodded and stood up. All nations looked up, although usually they ignored Italy's rants on pasta and pizza during the meetings, this time, there was something different about him. Even though his cheeks were stained with tears, the air he carried was different, no more was the old, weak, sniveling Italy. The one who stood in front of them had a purpose, had authority.

"To everyone, I only have one very simple thing to say," here, he paused and all nations expected a cheerful cry of PASTA~, "We are still human and have always been." With that, he sat down. Not only did the concise, formal way Italy spoke in shock everyone, but also when the context of the message sunk in, the meeting room erupted into chaos.

"Humans? Cannot be!"

"The death of Germany must have affected his brain…"

"Maybe it's the madness…"

"I want Kimchi-da ze~!"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Two voices sinuously yelled. England glanced over to the owner of the second voice and was shocked to Italy the owner of it. Italy usually never raised his voice, let alone yell like that.

Italy motioned to England, as the room became deathly quiet as everyone discovered the source of the outrage. "England, please tell us what you know."

England took a deep breath then started, "I believe everyone heard Italy's opening statement. I would like to confirm that it is true. We were all humans one point in time and I believe in some ways we still are since the madness is able to-"

"Reduce you personas to mortality." A voice finished for him.

"Who's there?" England yelled, turning around to the source of the voice.

The girl-in-black slipped out of the shadows and sighed. "Really? You still can't recognize my voice? That offends me so much!"

"You…" France started.

"Yes ME." The girl grumbled sarcastically.

"Want to go out with moi?" France finished with a flourish and to have a vase flung at his head, slamming him out of his seat.

"SO England, would you like me to explain?" she asked as she recovered from the position she was in as she had chucked the vase at France.

"Umm, yes please do so." England gulped.

"So, nations of the world, you were all born as humans in another world and then transferred over via portals that showed up to you people as metal doors that were located in the middle of nowhere. The memory is somewhere in your brain it is just buried quite deeply. Try to remember."

A few minutes of silence settled in as the nations tried to recall the hidden memories of their origins. One by one, they looked up from recollections with a look of wonder and for some, fear.

"So, now since the memories or at least some of them have risen to the top, I will continue with my little speech. Your last ties to the original world are of your 'fake' though not so fake human names and the manga 'Hetalia'."

"So you mean the human names we use as a disguise are our actual original names?" France asked as he clambered back into his chair.

"Yes, Mr. Pervert. And the manga 'Hetalia' is basically a manga of YOU NATIONS."

"Manga? You mean the stuff that Japan is so obsessed with?" America asked.

The girl nodded. "Oh!" she gasped. Then she pointed a finger at Taiwan. "Speaking of Japan," she shot a glance over at him and Japan fidgeted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable and guilty, "You may want to call the hospital before-" the rest of her words were cut off by a cell phone ring tone. Taiwan blushed.

"Ah~ and there it is. Would you pick it up?"

Taiwan took out here phone and flipped it open, hands trembling.

"Hello? Taiwan speaking…"

**A/N: And what was the phone call about? XD R&R please!**

**Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ciao, people! Here I present Chapter 10! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOOR REVIEWING! OVER 20 REVIEWS! I WENT ALL HYPER RUNNING AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD SHOUTING "PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY SAD EXCUSE OF A FANFICTION! YAAAAAAHHH!" Don't doubt me…I did this twice before, both times when I went to get the mail and received an acceptance letter for orchestras…my neighbors must hate me so bad…TT^TT… In addition, my PREP SCHOOL teacher now likes anime! Since she is a language arts teacher, she analyzes the plot as if some book…O.O…oh well, better than nothing. I'll stop ranting… ONWARDS TO THE CHAPPIE!**

**Me no own Hetalia…**

Chapter 10

Taiwan shakily flipped open her phone.

"Hello? Taiwan speaking…" all nations stared at her, waiting. After several moments of listening, her eyes doubled.

"Wha-What did you say? Please repeat that again…Thank you, Good-bye."

She snapped the phone shut and hurled it at the ground before collapsing onto her knees.

"Bi-big bro-brother china is…is…" Taiwan burst into tears, unable to finish her words.

"Is dead…" Hong Kong finished quietly. The nations present made no noise, the chamber filled with deafening silence interrupted by the sobs of Taiwan.

Japan was the first to speak.

"It was my fault, all mine…if only I could've controlled myself…if only…if only…" tears tricked down his face. "If only I could pay for what I did…" He looked up and from the sleeve of his uniform, pulled out a short dagger. "And so I will." Japan ended as he prepared to plunge the blade into himself, committing the final act of seppuku.

"Japan!" Korea shouted, jumping up from his seat to resist his older brother's suicidal attempt. However, the girl got there faster and ripped the dagger out of his hands flinging it behind her.

"That's ENOUGH!" she shouted. "I have promised," she motioned to Italy, "That once you stupid DUMB ASS nations recognize your humanity, I will bring back those that have gone!"

"How? HOW? It is impossible to bring back another's, let alone 5 people's, lives, at least not if you still want to live!"

The girl glared at England. "Who said I would live?" she curtly snapped back.

England recoiled at the blunt statement and then regained his composure.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" he mumbled. The Shadow-girl sighed.

"So you nations, based on what you've heard, why don't you work together more? Trust each other more? Don't you dare stated the classic excuse of 'But we're nations!' because as I have proved, you personas are also _humans_!"

Italy also piped up, "Anyways, even if I got into a fight with... America, for example, a fight so big that we can never make amends. If we were to get into a situation in which we each need support of all the others, I would forget all about our fight and do my best to help him." The girl looked up at Italy surprised then took on an expression of comprehension. Ah~ those profound words, spoken before in another world also. Italy continued, "If I can do something about it, I will help, because we're all _fellow nations_. We fight each other, we help each other, and together we can do what we wouldn't be able to do if we were alone. We're not alone."

A sound of laughter tainted with sadness filled the room. The nations turned towards the laughing girl, her former maniatic giggle replaced by a human one of humor.

"What's so funny Ve~?" Italy asked, cocking his head to one side.

The girl shook her head.

"It's just that, how should I put it, the last those words were spoken, I could do nothing to prevent the inevitable tragic outcome of that world. In order to prevent such a thing happening in this world, I set the madness on you to try to teach you unity so you people wouldn't have to suffer as much for you will have to go through that…'_situation'_ no matter what. Though, at this moment, it must feel as if I'm the cause of all misery. Isn't it ironic?"

All who were present in the meting hall stared at her in confusion. What the _hell_ was she talking about?

She shook her head. "Never mind what I just said. It'll all make sense in, oh, let's say about 2 months. For now, focus on the topic at hand. Do you claim your human titles?"

**A/N: Challenge #3: Guess the quote and what 'situation' she is talking about!**


	12. Chapter 11

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**The quote was from Hetaoni in where Italy and America talks in the bathroom…the situation is the whole "stuck in a mansion business" TT^TT Skipping the Disclaimers~**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**WriteCat, Belgium287, 2bblue101, NONAMESWEREAVALIABLE (and no, she is not Himuraya you'll see in this chapter…)**

**Ejo97, MiracleHeart, Worldweaver ,BelarusMarriageDa143, DreamerSara, Hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji**

**AND MY GOOD FRIENDS:**

**HundredPercentHetalian and CanDoAnythingNow**

**YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH THE 32 REVIEWS I RECEIVED!**

**Warning: I usually don't have a warning thing but I thought it would be best to include one. The ending will be full of yaoi and this is the first time I type something of the sort so it'll defiantly suck. There, plain and simple.**

Chapter 11: The End

The nations contemplated on the message given to them. _Claim their human titles. _Italy's voice broke through the awkward quiet.

"I claim myself Feliciano Vargas, Italy, human and nation both."

Upon Italy's claim, the nations stood up one by one.

"The persona of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or England claims humanity and the name Arthur Kirkland."

"The United States of America claims himself human and nation." For once, America was serious.

AS the claims went around until every nation had claimed themselves human and nation both, they turned to look towards the girl who was now sitting and leaning against a wall, looking fatigued.

"Shadow-girl, are you feeling fine?" England asked.

She opened her eyes, sat up a bit with much difficulty, and forced out a smile.

"Don't worry about me for now. Why don't you seal this pact with a contract signed with your human names?"

"Very well." England stated and called for a server to bring a large piece of thick paper.

"Eng-no-Arthur…there are some things I have to tell you before I…" the girl forced the words out and then winced as in pain.

"Yes?" England approached her and squat down to meet her in the eye. Up close, he noticed how tiny bits of bright particles were slowly floating off her body, which seemed to become more and more transparent. England gasped.

"You are…made of pure magic?"

The girl smiled wryly and shook her head."

"No, I was made of pure _imagination._ Imagination is practically the same as magic, it's just as powerful. Remember I said how a person from another world," she waved her arms around above her head to prove her point, "is typing this out as a story?"

England nodded. "I have searched all my magic books but I couldn't find any spell that allowed that! How did you do it?"

"I somewhat lied."

England sighed.

"I was created **BY** her. I am made of her imagination. She was the one who sent me here. She has full control over all my actions."

"So you mean you are her puppet and that you are actually _HER_?"

"NO!" She yelled then doubled over, gasping for breath. "I am not her! I'm a new, separate entity! The moment her hands typed the first word that described me, created me you could say, I was separate from her. Although she types words and stories of our world, we have more power over her that she does over us. We decide our own actions now, she can only record and watch."

By now, it was clear that her physical body was dissolving.

"So you lied." England stated.

"No, only somewhat. She created us but she can now only follow what WE do. She has no control over us."

"Then, what was the dust?"

"My blood." She stated. The simple statement hammered into all the nations.

"Then how are you alive?" England inquired.

"Because part of her soul is in me." Seeing the confused look she received, she explained, "She puts a portion of her soul into each story she creates, this makes it live. However, the portion of the soul will have to return to her after the story is complete."

"You mean…our world will be destroyed now that she is done with it?"

"Only I will go, you will live, this world will live." She looked up toward the ceiling, her body resembling somewhat a ghost.

"Ah~ that was fun…too bad I will live no more, though did promise didn't I? That I would bring back those that I killed? I will fulfill that promise. Good-bye…" she mumbled the last part and closed her eyes. The last of her being drifting away and dissolving until she was no more.

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room with light. When it was gone, in a dog pile in the center of the room were Germany, Prussia, China, Finland, Denmark, and Norway.

"Augh…Mein Gott! What happened?" Prussia stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Aiya…a fall is too much to handle for my old back…Hrmph?" China choked as from behind Taiwan glomped him.

"Big Brother!" she cried into his shoulder.

"!" Italy screamed running up to his friend jumping into his arms and snuggling into the broad, muscled chest. "I'm so sorry that you died! Please don't be angry! Please?"

Germany stared at Italy.

"What do you mean die?"

Italy looked up at him confused.

"You died, remember?"

Germany shook his head.

"I don't remember 'dying' I do remember a strange girl dressed in black talking to me in a black space about how we were all human and such."

Italy cocked his head to the side.

"Oh well! Ve~ it doesn't matter. Because now, we can all be friends since we are all humans right?"

Germany let out one of his rare smiles.

"Yes we can."

Meanwhile Norway walked up to Denmark.

"Glad you're OK." He mumbled.

Denmark grinned. "Aww~ little Nor was worried about me!"

"Was not!" Norway rebutted, and then paused. "Fine, maybe a little, OK FINE! A LOT!" And with that, he launched himself onto Denmark and pushed their lips together.

Denmark tensed at the sudden contact but then relaxed and returned the kiss.

Sweden looked to Finland, who flinched under the glare and then yelped when he was swept off his feet by tha tall blond and carried bridal style.

"W'nt t' d' it too?" Sweden mumbled.

"What?" Finland squeaked.

"Th't." and the two locked their lips together into an embrace.

"Hey dudes! Let's-"And then America spotted the engaged Nordics and the cuddling Italy. "Oh." He ended pathetically. Unable to resist anymore, he grabbed England and shoved his lips upon the other's.

"HMM HMM THMM YMM GMMM! (What the hell you git!.)" England tried to yell but he did not resist, or pull away. However though, his face flushed bright red.

As they broke apart, gasping for breath, England yelled once again, this time understandably.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU** BLOODY **GIT!"

America smirked. "I know you wanted it. Now that we're also human, there is nothing between us!" England blushed even more if that was still possible.

"Suit yourself, wanker..." he mumbled.

"Oh honhonhon!" France laughed teasingly from behind the two.

Hungary, on the other hand, was snapping photos as if her life depended on it.

"VEEE~! I'M SO HUNGRY GERMANY! WHY DON'T WE GO FOR PASTA? LET'S GET PASTA! WE CAN GET PASTA RIGHT? WHILE WE'RE AT IT, LET'S CELEBRATE OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP!" " Italy's shrill voice called out.

Murmurs of agreement and excitement filled the room as they filed their way out of the meeting hall, one little overlooked nation sat in the corner, hugging his bear. He sighed.

"Even though now we are all humans as well allowing us relationships and friendships, I'm still not noticed, eh?" Canada said to his bear.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada, the one who feeds you!"

"Overlooked you say?" a voice came from behind him. Canada turned around to see France, who was the last one in the room.

"You see me?" Canada cried, almost in tears.

"Of course! Do need me to prove it?"

Before Canada could answer, France and pulled him close and was nuzzling his hair.

"Let's go together, non?"

Canada slightly nodded and the two worked their way out of the meeting hall.

~ Epilogue~

"Everyone, I think we should do something to remember the girl, let her go down in history." England's solemn voice declared over the huge dining table. They had rented an entire restaurant and everyone had just placed orders and were waiting for the food.

"Yes, that would be appropriate." Germany's practically answered.

"So what should we do?" Italy inquired from Germany's lap (don't ask how he got there…).

"Why not create a monument in America for her? A freakin' huge one?" America excitedly offered.

England shook his head." She helped us all you know."

"Ooh! Why don't we create a little monument for each country that honors her?" Hungary piped.

"Awesome idea! Just like me!" Prussia shouted.

"Quiet bruder, you're not even a true country anymore! You live in my basement." Germany growled. Prussia seemed to deflate as the embarrassing fact went out. A few chuckles were heard around the room. "Otherwise, that is a great idea."

The nations nodded in agreement, some taking out iPhones and such to make notes. Just then, the food arrived.

As the nations partied with new friends, enemies, and lovers, they never noticed the huge spaceship that flew over the building.

Meanwhile onboard the spacecraft…

"Aw~" a being the color of a rotten scone that had a huge head and tiny body whined, "I was actually looking forward to landing on Earth and eating all the personified nations!"

"Be quiet Tony!" A strange being (still the color of a rotten scone) that had about 30 eyes too many hissed back, "We can't take over a planet where they have all already learned to work with each other!"

"Too bad. WE have already found a spot to reside too!" a third being that had weird gooey tentacles commented.

'Yep, it was supposed to be the abandoned mansion that was about 3 hours walk from where the world summit is held." The first being, Tony added.

All three sighed.

"Time for the next planet, again." They stated monotonously together and drove their craft into the far galaxies.

_~ Thus, it ends…~_

**Credits:**

**XIE XIE (**THANK YOU**):**

**WHOEVER FOLLOWED THIS STORY AND/OR FAVORITED IT! And to…**

**WriteCat, Belgium287, 2bblue101, NONAMESWEREAVALIABLE (and no, she is not Himuraya you see in this chapter…)**

**Ejo97, MiracleHeart, Worldweaver ,BelarusMarriageDa143, DreamerSara, Hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji FOR REVIEWING!**

**AND MY GOOD FRIENDS:**

**HundredPercentHetalian and CanDoAnythingNow**

**YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH THE 32 REVIEWS I RECEIVED!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have in writing it! **

**See ya next time (hopefully) with whatever I write next! (Any suggestions?) **


	13. AN

**A/N: **

**Hey you guys! EatSleepHetalia here! Sorry, to those who expected an update to the stories but got an A/N instead…**

**This A/N is being used for all three of my main stories cuz I have announcements for all of them…**

**Madness**

**Firstly, THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT SUPPORT THIS STORY! I will be posting edited/improved chapters from now on. None of the main story line will be changed but if you're interested in seeing a revised edition, check in once in while! XD Ah, also, I might write an extra chapter from the point of view of the girl in black and her thoughts/opinions over the course of the whole story. If any of you readers are interested give me a review or PM and I'll start working on it if get at least one request for it! **

**Hetaoni Sequel**

**COMING SOON! Due to popular demand, I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY! I have constantly received new favorite/follow alerts and even once in a while, A REVIEW for this sad excuse of a story that has been abandoned for waaayy too long. With some encouragement (ok, scratch that…threats, headlocks, and things too dreadful to be listed here) from my editor, Hetaliafangirl7887, I have organized a new plot line and revised my old drafts. Be ready for updates within a week or two!**

**LASTLY:**

**Connecting the 38th**

**This was my most recent story and by far my most dedicated (written with pure research…RESEARCH! My room's filled with books and printed pages on the Korean War, World War II, and the American economic crisis) but the death of Kim Jong Il on 12/18/11 messed up my entire plot plan. I wrote that he died and his son took over in 2031…so I am left with several options…**

**ABANDON STORY!**

**Continue story as is…very inaccurately…**

**Revise/ Rewrite **

**I have chosen c. So for several months, THIS STORY WILL BE IN HIATUS STATUS DUE TO THE MAJOR REVISIONS NEEDED! PLEASE TUNE IN LATER! **

**(I was also reading the beginning and realizing how lame it was so that would be edited as well…the general cause of war ect. Will not be changed)**

**For now, I have posted a new story (a parody: HetaliaXChobits called Hetabits) so you readers can chow on that for a while haha**

**This is EatSleepHetalia, signing off…**

**Hasta la Pasta~! **

**PS (Happy Holidays~!)**


End file.
